Blake
Blake is the god version of Tehblakdeath. He was heavily inspired by Mad Paintball. Blake is the patron of lemonade. Blake is the god of quickscoping, OTP ships and Emilake, the ship of Emilia and Blake. Information Blake is a curious one. He isn't like most gods, proven by the fact that his forms consist of pure humans, and a few that are even female. This proves that he can easily shift genders when he needs to, blending in with many others. It is known that he alters in between each six along with his regular self. For some reason, they all appear to a mortal as anime characters at first glance, then shift out to realism. It is also unknown how Blake shifts through appearances. Blake Blake himself is rather a goofball. He likes to rap and breakdance. He wears a black vest covering his red Christmas-esque sweater, along with a pair of standard jeans. He has chestnut eyes, brown, wavy hair and a tanned skin tone. He also wears glasses, yet usually has contacts in. He, along with the rest of his personas use purely guns as main weapons. Blake uses a shotgun, dealing deadly damage from as far as 20 meters. The shotgun's base appearance is that of a M1216, yet it holds less ammo. Attachted to it is a grip for more stablization. He also has a slight crush on Emilia, and is, to an extent, known as her twin due to them being from the same place (Canada). Flinn Flinn, the next persona, is rather protective and much more caring than Blake, who, if you were damaged, would shoot you so you wouldn't have to deal with the pain. Flinn has a black and grey striped sweater over a white shirt. He wears some standard pants and some headphones along with a gray hat. He has peach skin and messy, long hazel hair. His eyes are unique in that they're so dark brown they appear almost black. He uses a sniper rifle with the base appearance of a Dragunov. Due to the fact that a shot to the body can basically murder anyone that isn't a god, he is rather weak. Peter Peter, the next persona, is rather weird, yet kind and funny. He's a scientist, and has the standard labcoat with a black atom shirt. His hair is the same as Flinn. Peter has topaz eyes, and is the only "person" in the world to have this naturally. His skin is olive. He's slightly slower than Blake, and is equaled to a male Chazz due to their speed, weapon choice and damage. Peter prefers to use a rifle, with the base appearance of an M14. Despite it being a rifle, it can shoot automatically. Jack Jack, the next persona and the final male one, is very much of a stereotypical rich and beefy guy, wearing not much more than khakis and sunglasses. He has a large afro and is Blake's only black persona, despite the skin tone being much whiter than most blacks. He is also the strongest of all the personas. His eye colour is never revealed. His chest is covered in hair and has a six-pack covered by it. Jack uses a minigun with the base appearance of a...stereotypical minigun. It is somewhat weak yet has a large ammo count. Due to this, he's very slow when using it. Chazz Chazz is a fun, nervous girl who enjoys chewing gum. She has strawberry blonde hair with the bangs having pink tips. She has a faded purple tank top and white jean shorts. She wears a red baseball cap backwards, and due to it falling over her eyes she believes she's blind. Despite this, she can see perfectly. Her eye colour, like Jack, is not known. She uses a rifle with the base appearance of a M1 Garand. Like Peter, her rifle is tinkered with to be automatic at will. She is usually compared with him. Signe Signe is a zombie. She thirsts for blood and wants it badly. She has decaying, green flesh which is still in a decent state. Her eye color pre-mortem is unknown, yet her current one is a deep crimson. She has chestnut hair with two ribbons in it, and wears only decayed shorts and a black bra, which could have been a tanktop at one point due to rips at fabric attached below it. She uses a sniper rifle with the base appearance of a SMR. She has the same disadvantage and advantage as Flinn. Lilly Lilly is a serious, righteous female and is the last persona. She has rare purple eyes. She has peach skin, slightly darker than Chazz and wears a black uniform similar to body armor. Despite that, it has no real use and is purely aesthetic. She has the same blonde hair as Chazz, without the dyed tips. She uses a minigun like Jack and has the same base appearance of the weapon. She has no other similarities however, with lower damage intake, smaller clips, slightly less damage output, yet is more accurate and slightly faster. Powers * Blake owns the powers of memeing, GIFing and teleporting. **Memeing is a power of special means. If there is a meme about something, Blake can do that, but in the style of the meme. Example: Blake can rap well, but in the beat to the Bed Intruder song. **GIFing is like memeing, but with GIFs. Example: A GIF of an insane human thing appears. Blake can now do it. **Teleporting is self-explanatory. *Although not nesscessarily a power, Blake is good at every combat form known and unknown. Relations all are wip Elder Gods Normal Gods Demigods, Immortals and Other Antagonists Pictures Enjoy my MPD. Trivia *Chazz, a subform of Blake himself, has a semi-crush on Blake's son Harry. It is returned, but fully. (Somehow it's Love is Love but Blake can actually even change privvies so...) Category:Males Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Gods